Nunca es tarde
by HappyMonster
Summary: Edward quiere a darle a Bella la mejor noche de Año Nuevo en el Times Square, pero no sabe que no es necesario salir del hotel para tenerla. One Shot. Lemmon/AU.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y lo demás es mío.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

\- ¡Bella, apúrate, llegaremos tarde! – Le grite gentilmente a mi dulce esposa de 5 años por tercera vez en la noche, hoy era 31 de diciembre, y quería que pasáramos nuestro Año Nuevo junto con mi familia, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper en el Times Square de Nueva York, un evento que a mi parecer, es lo más espectacular, pero al paso de esta mujer saldríamos de esta habitación para ver los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio.

\- ¡No me presiones, Edward! Son las 10 de la noche, nada pasará si llegamos un poco tarde, se llama retraso elegante – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando que estaba a punto de matarla si no terminaba de rizarse el cabello.

\- Podría jurar que cada mes que cumplimos de casados, te tardas más en alistarte, mujer – De acuerdo, empezaba a sonar grosero, pero realmente ella estaba ignorando el hecho del tráfico en Nueva York en Año Nuevo, y la locura que sería llegar a tiempo.

\- Amor, prácticamente es tu culpa, sigues consintiéndome comprándome kilos de ropa, que es tan difícil elegir que ponerme, saldré en un minuto, y me dices que opinas, ¿podrás vivir con eso? – No me importaba si Bella salía con un saco de papas por ropa, nos iríamos como estuviese.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver con lo que salió, la larga espera (y Dios sabe que fue larga), había valido la pena, mis ojos no daban abasto para ver a la bella mujer frente a mí, su larga cabellera caoba y sus rizos perfectos, acompañados de un vestido negro de lentejuelas sin hombros que le quedaba a unos centímetros de la rodilla, lo suficientemente arriba para verse sexy, pero no fácil, y unos tacones elegantes de unos 13 centímetros que estilizaban su figura y le hacían ver el trasero aún más apetecible.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Eres realmente mi mujer? ¿Cómo es que te conseguí? – Quise coquetear un poco con ella.

\- Meh, en realidad yo baje mis expectativas contigo, pero no te ves nada mal, Cullen, tal vez hasta deje que me invites un trago esta noche. - Me dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos, posiblemente tenga un muy buen inicio de año.

\- Tan bella como graciosa, amor, ¿qué te parece si seguimos esta conversación en camino al elevador? – Mi deslumbramiento con la belleza de mi mujer se disipó, y mis nervios regresaron, estaba acostumbrado a llegar puntualmente, y este retraso me estaba matando.

\- No creo que esa sea buena idea, ¿no estaba descompuesto? – Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, quiero decir, sí, pero vi a unos huéspedes usarlo hace como 2 horas, además estamos a 30 pisos, usar las escaleras nos tomará toda la noche, más con esos tacones. – Dije señalando sus tacones, que si no cuidaba mis palabras, podía estacarme en los ojos.

\- ¡Oye! Valen cada centavo, está bien, vamos en el elevador, pero si se detiene, tú serás el culpable, y tendrás que explicárselo a Alice.

Salimos del cuarto tomados de la mano, es un gesto tierno que a pesar de los años seguimos haciendo, adoro sentir la calidez de su mano. Entramos al elevador y apreté el botón que nos llevaría a nuestro destino, cuando pasó lo que temía que pasara y una parte de mí, sabía que tenía que pasar… ¡Se detuvo el maldito elevador!

\- ¡Edward! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Está descompuesto! Es 31 de diciembre, y estamos atascados, todos los empleados están ocupados bebiendo alcohol a escondidas del gerente, y a nosotros se nos acabara el aire y moriremos, genial, muchas gracias Edward, apareceremos en los diarios, ya puedo verlo "Hombre presiona a bella esposa a subirse a elevador y mueren", espero escriban eso en mi lápida, y al fin estés contento, por lo menos te irás con una sonrisa al inframundo – Dijo Bella tan rápido, que estaba a punto de ofrecerle una carrera como rapera por la velocidad con la que lo dijo.

\- Tranquila, ¿sí?, aunque si lo analizamos, tú tardaste D-E-M-A-S-I-A-D-O, arreglándote, y por eso tuvimos que tomar el elevador, ¿quién tiene la culpa ahora? – Parecíamos niños peleando, pero odiaba que las cosas no salieran como quería.

Empezó un silencio sepulcral, hasta que suspiró, ya habíamos presionado el botón de emergencias… Entonces, ¿por qué no divertirnos un rato? Ella estaba parada en una esquina del elevador, y empecé a acecharla como una presa, ella estaba distraída así que me acerqué, la tome de su estrecha cintura y le besé su delicado cuello y su fragancia me golpeó de lleno.

\- Amor, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Oh cielos, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, esperaba que se derritiera en mis brazos y me rogara que la cogiera, definitivamente no esperaba eso.

\- Estoy… tratando de besarte… - Dije confuso, ¿qué más me quedaba?

\- ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo ahora? No te voy a mentir, me resulta excitante – dijo sonriendo perversamente – pero, esto no es una porno, lo más probable es que tenga cámaras, y terminaremos en algún video viral de Internet – Nadie sabía matar el momento como ella.

\- Pero, ni siquiera estás segura que realmente haya cámaras… espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?- De repente la vi sacar su celular y empezar a escribir algo efusivamente.

\- Busco en Internet si hay cámaras en estos elevadores, y si no hay, procederemos a tener el coito. – Dijo con la voz más seria con la que la haya escuchado, no voy a negar que me estaba empezando a excitar de verdad, pero no la dejaría ganar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿También programaremos nuestros orgasmos luego? – Dije tratando de sonar gracioso, y sólo me gané una mirada furiosa de mi esposa.

\- Bien, podemos hacerlo, ya investigue y aún no instalan ese servicio en estos hoteles, son muy nuevos – Comentó al tiempo que me daba una orgullosa mirada, como de haber perdido la pelea, pero no sabía que ella era la que resultaría ganando.

No pude evitar sonreírle y acercarme a besarla, sus labios tan suaves y apetecibles, de repente recordé que en cualquier momento las puertas del elevador se abrirían, y nos podrían descubrir, eso sólo aumentó la excitación. No me había dado cuenta que ella estaba tan excitada como yo, hasta que empezó a subir la intensidad del beso y posó sus manos en mi cabello, y restregaba sus pechos en contra de mí, aumentando mis ganas de arrancarle el vestido ahí mismo.

\- Ya, ya, ya quiero – Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras le bajaba el vestido y empezaba a pellizcarle los pezones.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – No me resistí más y la cargué para poderle lamer sus apetitosos pechos, que sólo eran míos y eran mi adoración, podría besarlos todo el día y nunca cansarme, eran mi jodida droga.

\- Sabes lo que quiero, no creo que no puedas adivinarlo – Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas, podía sentir como ya no aguantaba más, y la erección en mi pantalón le hacía compañía, pero decidí jugar con ella un poco más.

\- No, no sé qué es lo que quieres – empecé a subir mis manos por sus tersas piernas hasta llegar al dobladillo de su corto vestido – eso que quieres... ¿estará por aquí? – en eso aparté sus bragas y le metí dos dedos en su dulce y caliente coño.

\- ¡Mierda! – Joder, había algo que me mataba cada vez que maldecía, empezó a retorcerse en mis brazos, estaba claro que ya no quería preliminares y yo tampoco.

\- Sólo dime que es lo que quieres, Bella, lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo – Pronuncié mirándola fijamente en los ojos y con una erección a punto de estallar en mis pantalones, por su bien y por el mío, era mejor que lo dijera.

\- Quiero que me cojas tan duro, que me hagas olvidar que estamos encerrados por tu culpa – Sabía jodidamente como provocarme, me desabroché el cinturón y me abrí el cierre tan rápido que pudo haber ardido en llamas, me dejé de juegos, y como pude le baje las bragas, y la penetré, duro, no había sensación más deliciosa que estar dentro de ella, tan caliente y tan mía, se sentía como estar en casa, sólo que más resbaloso y excitante.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, cógeme, mmm…, dame más, ¡ah!, ¡ah! La tienes tan dura, mmm… me rompes – Estaba gritando tan fuerte, que me sorprende que nadie haya llegado a sacarnos de aquí, aunque no me importaría quedarnos hasta el jodido día de Reyes aquí, en estos momentos. Empecé a moverme más rápido, mientras veía su cara descompuesta de placer, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados mordiéndose su sensual labio, ¡Joder! Todo en ella exhalaba sexo, ella fue, es y seguirá siendo mi fantasía sexual más excitante. Le di unas estocadas más, hasta que sentí una mordida en mi hombro, su cuerpo tembloroso y unos gemidos sofocantes.

\- ¿Acabaste, bebé? – Sólo tuve como respuesta un "sí" débil de su parte, y procedí a darle más duro buscando mi propia liberación, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que estaba a punto de acabar y ella lo sintió también.

\- Espera, espera, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y tratabas de no dejarme embarazada?

\- Perfectamente, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso, en este preciso momento? – Realmente estaba excitado y no estaba para juegos, bueno sí, pero sólo sexuales, nada de adivinanzas.

\- Esto era lo que hacíamos – Dijo con una voz tan sensual, en lo que se ponía de rodilla y empezaba a masturbarme.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Combinando con su dulce boca, caliente y excitante.

Yo, jalándola del cabello marcando el ritmo. Viendo como me devoraba mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Empezaba lento y subía de velocidad, ya estaba por terminar, y como un adolescente, no avisé, sólo terminé y sentí como su pequeña boca se llenaba de semen y el característico sonido de cuando se lo tragaba. Amaba a mi mujer. Y amaba el lento servicio de este hotel que nos había permitido tener esta excelente sesión de sexo. Me metí la verga en el pantalón mientras veía como Bella se subía las bragas y trataba de arreglarse el vestido. Teníamos una sonrisa de post-sexo que se notaba a kilómetros. Momentos después sonó un pitido, y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante nosotros, con la cara de un botón de unos 20 años de edad, muy preocupado

\- Lo lamento, señor, esta es una fecha muy ocupada para las cadenas hoteleras, mis más sinceras disculpas, si hay alguna manera en que podamos recompensarles este traumático evento, haremos los que sea con tal de que...-

\- Hey, chico, tranquilo, no pasa nada, los accidentes ocurren y no hicimos caso a las indicaciones, mira, toma estos 50 dólares y gástalos en algo lindo, no te preocupes por nosotros, sólo queríamos bajar a cena, en realidad.

\- ¿Seguro? Muchas gracias, que usted y su pareja, pasen una buena noche – Dijo, mientras se alejaba aún tembloroso de los nervios, pobre chico, de seguro estuvo más preocupado que nosotros.

\- Bueno, nuestra noche no estuvo tan mal – Dijo Bella suspirando dramáticamente, ¡Dios!, es una perra, pero así la amaba.

\- Te encantó y lo sabes, casi me hace perdonarte habernos hecho quedar atrapados aquí - Le comenté pícaramente, mientras sacaba mi celular para ver la hora, faltaba media hora para el 2016.

\- A todo esto, Edward, ¿Cuál es tu problema con tener el perfecto Año Nuevo? Llevas todo el mes organizando esto, que veríamos esto, que haríamos lo otro, es sólo una fecha, no es tan importante – Dijo acariciándome el hombro, como tratando de reconfortarme.

\- No es sólo eso Bella, en los 5 años que llevamos de casados, por la culpa de mi trabajo, hemos tenido que pasar esta fecha separados, por fin logro una noche libre, y quería hacer algo especial para ti, sé que estas festividades no hacías nada en especial con Charlie, y quería recompensarte por ello, dándote una clásica y hermosa noche de Año Nuevo, ¿es muy cursi eso? – Vaya manera de mostrar sensibilidad, Cullen, después de esto, podrías sincronizar tu período con el de ella.

\- Es muy dulce de tu parte, mi amor, sé que tienes ocupaciones y sí, me gustaría pasar todos los años nuevos contigo, pero ir al Times Square con millones de personas empujándonos y tocándonos el trasero, no es mi ideal de Año Nuevo, prefiero pasar Año Nuevo contigo, en este hotel sin cámaras en los elevadores, teniendo sexo salvaje que me hace gritar y no poder caminar en los siguientes días, y tomar descansos comiendo pizza, viendo especiales de Navidad por cable, así que… ¿podemos pasar así al 2016? – Era tan hermosa que quería comérmela a besos.

\- Claro que sí, pero antes que nada, ese trasero sólo lo toco yo, y segundo, vamos arriba, quiero que empieces el 2016, gritando mi nombre – Iba a hacer que es Año Nuevo, fuera el más memorable y excitante de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, realmente tengo un laaaargo tiempo sin escribir nada, pero las festividades siempre sacan algo de nosotros, espero les hayas gustado, y dejen algún review, no estaría nada mal, en parte escribí esto dedicado a mi novio Cristian , esto es lo más cerca que estará de leer algo de Crepúsculo, pero es mejor que nada :P**

 **¡Felices Fiestas!, pero no tan felices como las de Edward y Bella en este One Shot :p**


End file.
